Belle (Enchanted Forest)
Belle is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the twelfth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Emilie de Ravin, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Belle French. Belle is based on Beauty from the fairytale, "Beauty and the Beast". History Before First Curse Years later, Belle and her mother are preparing to escape the castle as rampaging ogres breach their guard walls. However, the sound of ogre footsteps causes them to hide under a table. Eventually, the ogre rips away the table; unveiling mother and daughter. Colette sacrifices herself to the many approaching ogres as Belle is pulled to safety by guards. Soon after, Belle loses her memories of the event and awakens in bed. Unable to remember how Colette died, she discovers rock trolls can restore memories. She expresses interest in finding them, but her father doesn't want her to pay the price of magic. As Belle argues against him, he orders her to stay put. In defiance, she travels to Arendelle where a woman named Anna helps her find the head rock troll, Grand Pabbie. As they prepare to climb a mountain, Anna uses Belle's ice pick and drops an item. Belle returns it to Anna, who explains it's a hat capable of absorbing magic which she stole from a "twisted man". Upon meeting Grand Pabbie, Belle's memories are turned into a stone. He instructs her to return to where she lost her memories, brew a tea with the stone in a kettle and drink it to remember everything. Anna learns from Grand Pabbie that her relative, Ingrid, has been lying to her. As the two leave, a storm created by Ingrid traps them. Thrown aside by a wind, Belle drops the stone, which falls out of reach. Anna, clinging to a ledge, implores for help. Belle tries to reach the stone, but it shatters, so she rushes to Anna, who slips and falls unconscious. Ingrid then takes the hat from Anna and disappears with her in a puff of smoke. Returning home, Belle learns from her father of her mother's fate. Seeing the ogres reach the outside road, Belle suggests seeking help from a wizard, Rumplestiltskin, despite that there will be a price for magic, as she wants to be as brave as her mother was. When Sir Maurice requests the assistance of the Dark One in a war he is losing against the ogres in his town of Avonlea, Rumplestiltskin offers protection in exchange for Belle's servitude. Defying her father and fiancé, she agrees to the terms of the deal. Once at his castle, he shows Belle to her "room", which is essentially a dungeon cell. Later, she tries to make him tea, but when startled, drops a cup and accidentally chips it. Longing for her family, Belle spends the night crying. When Rumplestiltskin bursts in to shut her up, they hear a thud from the main room. There, a hooded thief is stealing a wand. Boasting about his bow and arrow that never misses, the thief shoots at Rumplestiltskin, who is hit by the shaft. However, since Rumplestiltskin is immortal, the arrow has no effect, and he imprisons the thief; subjecting him to physical torture. As the Dark One's servant, Belle is made to wash Rumplestiltskin's bloody aprons after the torture sessions. Pitying the man, she frees him, but doesn't realize he has stolen the wand during his escape. Once Rumplestiltskin discovers this, he forces Belle to accompany him as he tracks down and murders the thief. During their carriage ride, she reasons if he lets the thief go unharmed, people will stop seeing him as a beast. Believing there is good in his heart, Belle claims he loves something more than power. Rumplestiltskin agrees, but then giddily tells her that he loves his things more than power, much to her disappointment. In the woods, a sheriff stops them for trespassing on his land, though he recognizes the owner of the bow and arrow Rumplestiltskin has. Bargaining for information, the sheriff asks to spend a night with Belle, but an impatient Rumplestiltskin rips out the man's tongue. After returning it, the sheriff reveals the thief's name is Robin Hood and tells them where to find him. On foot, Belle and Rumplestiltskin spot Robin Hood using the wand on a sickly woman. Despite that Robin Hood stole the wand for good intentions, Rumplestiltskin entraps Belle in the ground as he readies his arrow shot on the thief. When the healed woman stands up, uncovering a pregnant belly, Belle implores Rumplestiltskin not to make the child fatherless by killing Robin Hood. Her words get through to him, and he purposely allows the arrow to miss his target. Heading back to the castle, Rumplestiltskin shows Belle an extensive library. Despite Rumplestiltskin's reluctance to admit his kind deed, she happily attests that he does have good in him, which catches him off guard. While Rumplestiltskin is in Camelot, Belle examines a sword in the castle cabinet. Catching her off guard, Rumplestiltskin accosts her for snooping, and though he did say that she could, this was to test how she would react. Engrossed in his castle collections, Belle reasons she was curious since he never talks about where the items came from. Furthermore, it's her dream to see the world, which is what he gets to do. When she inquiries about his journey to Camelot, he chucks her a "souvenir", a magic gauntlet used to locate one's greatest weakness. As he states, the weakness is usually a thing the person loves most. After serving him tea, Belle theorizes he collects things due to having a hole in his heart. Instead, Rumplestiltskin whisks her off to laundry duty. Spotting a lone puppy, she follows until losing sight of the animal and is kidnapped by Cruella. Taken to Demon's Bluff, Belle is coerced into speaking a ransom message into an enchanted sand dollar, in which she asks him to bring the gauntlet in exchange for her life. Rather than Cruella, Maleficent demands the gauntlet when Rumplestiltskin arrives. He quickly overpowers her before the sea witch, Ursula, tightens her tentacles around Belle. Completing the trio, Cruella steps out to pressure Rumplestiltskin into paying the ransom, but he only gives up the gauntlet once Belle's heart is almost crushed by Ursula. With the terms satisfied, Ursula pushes Belle, who falls into Rumplestiltskin's arms, as the sea witch and her allies disappear. Rumplestiltskin then consoles Belle by stating they won't be able to hurt her now. Surprised at his concern, she wonders why he cares about her. Stumped by the question, Rumplestiltskin shoves her away from him and remarks that, rather than someone else, only he is allowed to end her life by crushing her heart. While Rumplestiltskin in a mournful mood, Belle accidentally walks in on him lighting a candle. Despite that he tells her to go away, she approaches to set down a basket of flowers on the table. When he warns her a second time, Belle notes a shawl nearby. Immediately, she realizes the candle is in remembrance of someone and gives her condolences. Rumplestiltskin remarks that this person is not dead, though, and simply just lost. He sadly admits it is the person's birthday, and regrets his past actions tore away their chance to be happy together. Belle proposes that it's not too late. Though Rumplestiltskin hopes for the same, he thinks his own ending won't be a happy one. |-|Alternate Timeline= Noticing Rumplestiltskin has returned to the castle, Belle walks in to greet him and ask if he needs anything. One of the Dark One's guests, a blonde woman, recognizes Belle. She claims Rumplestiltskin mentioned her, to which Belle is pleasantly surprised, though he says that never happened. As Rumplestiltskin shoos her from the room, Belle remarks that he could speak in a nicer tone. Nonetheless, she leaves as he requests. Over the course of a couple of months, Belle slowly gets to know Rumplestiltskin and they develop a friendship. While on cleaning duty, she curiously inquiries about his motivations for spinning, which he says helps him to forget about the things he lost. While altering the castle's decor to bring more light in from the windows, she pulls the curtains a little too hard and falls from the ladder, though Rumplestiltkin catches her in time. Surprised, Belle thanks him, and he awkwardly puts her back down. Having gotten accustomed to the castle, she asks about the small clothing in one of the rooms, which he admits belonged to his son. Since she's stuck in his castle forever, Belle expresses interest in getting to know him. In turn, he wonders why she accepted the deal. She explains it is an opportunity for herself, as a woman of her land, to show bravery. When asked about her fiancé, Belle explains that her idea of love is something "layered"—a mystery to be uncovered—and that she can't give her heart to someone as superficial as Gaston. Shortly after, Rumplestiltskin allows Belle to go to town to fetch him some straw as he expects her to run away and never return. While she walks towards town with a basket, a carriage stops and the Queen steps out to walk alongside her. The Queen prods for information about whether she is fleeing from a master or lover. Judging from Belle's silence, she guesses the man in question fits both categories. Belle admits she could love Rumplestiltskin, but a darkness has taken root in him. The Queen informs Belle, to her delight, that true love's kiss can break any curse. She returns to the castle with a basket full of straw and asks Rumplestiltskin to tell her about how he lost his son. The topic is a sore spot for him, and he makes it short and vague. She leans in to kiss Rumplestiltskin, intending to break his curse, and pulls away to happily see the darkness lifting from him. However, once Belle mentions true love's kiss, he becomes extremely angry and demands to know where she learned this. Confused by his reaction, she becomes more puzzled when he accuses her of working for the Queen to strip him of his powers. Desperately, Belle attests to truly loving him, but he refuses to listen and throws her into the dungeon. Later, Rumplestiltskin kicks Belle out of the castle for good as he claims to value his power more than her. Belle calls Rumplestiltskin a coward for not believing she loves him. Lastly, she swears he will regret his decision, as there will be nothing left for him except an "empty heart and a chipped cup". Belle spends her time at a local tavern when she overhears a dwarf, Dreamy, tell his fellow brethren about how strange he is feeling. Belle recognizes the symptom as being lovesick, to which Dreamy begins talking to her about a fairy named Nova who told him about going to Firefly Hill. Amused, Belle bluntly tells Dreamy that Nova is obviously inviting him to meet her there. When Dreamy asks her what love is like, she replies that it is the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world, but it does not always last forever. Additionally, she has already had her heart broken enough to know when someone is reaching out, referring to Nova's invitation to Dreamy. Belle presses him to seize the opportunity and be with Nova while he still has a chance. The next day, she returns to the tavern and is greeted by Dreamy, who thanks her for the previous advice as he and Nova will soon be leaving together. Belle is estastic at the news. Suddenly, a group of men burst into the tavern to announce they will be heading to a far off land in search of a beast called the Yaoguai. Dreamy thinks it's the perfect opportunity for Belle to have a real adventure. Belle is more unsure since the only adventures she has experienced are the ones in books, which all have happy endings. Due to Dreamy's urging, she eventually gives in and is given a pouch of fairy dust by him. During the journey, she reads a book detailing the Yaoguai's whereabouts. Her travelling companions, particularly a man named Claude, give her a hard time about being a bookworm. She informs them the book will give them clues as to where to find the Yaoguai, and when pressed, lies and tells them the creature can be found by a lake. They kick her off the wagon to find the Yaoguai themselves, but Belle consults the book to track the beast to a mountainous cave. She approaches the den, but attracts the Yaoguai by stepping on a branch. Belle flees until a female clad warrior, Mulan, drives the Yaoguai off. Upset, Mulan berates Belle for startling the Yaoguai, which she spent months trying to find. Belle states she only wanted to help while the latter tells her to go away. Later, Belle stops by a village well to grab a sip of water and is accosted by Claude and his cronies for previously misleading them to the lake. They attempt to dump her down the well, but Mulan scares them away while sustaining a leg injury. Having a change of heart, Mulan proposes they hunt down the Yaoguai together. On the way there, Mulan can go no further as her wound is getting worse and entrusts Belle with the task of killing the Yaoguai. Armed with Mulan's sword, she heads into the valley and lures the Yaoguai into the village. After letting out a spray of water from a slashed pipe, the beast's bodily flames are doused out. To Belle's amazement, the Yaoguai collapses on the ground and scrawls the message "Save me". She opens her pouch of fairy dust, sprinkling it on the Yaoguai, who turns back into a human man, Prince Phillip. He is deeply grateful, to which Belle wishes for him to repay by taking Mulan to a doctor for treatment. She leaves them and begins making her way back to Rumplestiltskin. Instead, the Evil Queen captures Belle, after being tipped off by Claude, and imprisons her. Kept as the Evil Queen's prisoner in a palace, Belle is shackled to a bed post and kept alive for an unknown period of time. Outside the room, Claude, employed by the Evil Queen, guards the cell. When a stranger approaches pretending to deliver food for Belle, a fight breaks out, in which Claude meets his demise at at the hand of Hook. He opens the door and claims to be rescuing Belle. When asked why, Hook explains she needs to help him kill Rumplestiltskin, who is holding her father captive. Belle does not believe him and states that she can talk and reason with Rumplestiltskin. When Hook does not budge, Belle admits she does not know how to kill him, and does not want to. Since she is not buying his lies and refuses to comply, Hook knocks Belle unconscious, and prepares to kill her when the Evil Queen walks in to stop him. }} Before Second Curse As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks, sending Belle and various other members of the crowd scurrying back to witness the creature nearly knock into Neal, though Regina quickly dispenses of the being by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. Setting hopes on resurrecting Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Neal go to the old castle looking for information. As they enter a room, she lights a candelabra and accidentally awakens a person residing inside the object. Calling himself Lumiere, he explains how Rumplestiltskin cursed him after a broken deal. Belle promises they can restore him to his original form if he helps them bring back Rumplestiltskin. Lumiere points her to a large book on a shelf where she takes out a hidden key, which he states is for opening a vault and reviving the Dark One. She and Neal make plans to go to the vault, and Lumiere agrees to lead them there. The following day, under Lumiere's instruction, they head to a forest clearing. Directed to the center of the ground as the vault's resting spot, Neal begins uncovering it from the snow. When he expresses uncertainty, Lumiere boldly claims to have lived in the Dark One's library for two-hundred years, which Belle knows is a lie since Rumplestiltskin specifically made that room for her barely thirty years ago. Caught, Lumiere admits he was cursed by the Wicked Witch, who wants the Dark One alive so she can control him with the dagger. Though Belle warns Neal about the consequences should this happen, he stubbornly pushes the key into the vault seal. As an unexpected price, Neal must forfeit his life while Rumplestiltskin is resurrected. On the brink of death, he is saved when Rumplestiltskin absorbs him into his own body. The Wicked Witch retrieves the dagger from Rumplestiltskin and then orders him to kill Belle. Before he can, Lumiere entraps the Wicked Witch with his flames. Torn, she flees, taking Lumiere with her, and leaving behind Rumplestiltskin. Following her escape from the Wicked Witch, Zelena, Belle reports to Aurora, Prince Charming, Prince Phillip, Snow White and Regina about Neal's sacrifice to resurrect Rumplestiltskin. While everyone ponders what the witch wants from them, Aurora and Prince Phillip admit Zelena desires Snow White's unborn child and that they were forced to keep quiet or their own child would be harmed. After this revelation, Zelena arrives to turn the two into flying monkeys and then immobilizes Prince Charming, Snow White and Regina as a terrified Belle looks on. Zelena approaches to touch Snow White's belly; claiming the baby will be hers, and she departs soon after. Some time later, while gathered inside the palace with Regina, Robin Hood, Snow White and many other residents, Belle witnesses a reunion between a long-lost Princess Rapunzel, who Prince Charming helped rescue, and her parents. Months pass, and Belle, Grumpy, Prince Charming, Snow White, Regina, Granny and Robin Hood discuss counterattacking Zelena. They break into the Dark One's castle where Belle gains information from an imprisoned Rumplestiltskin about Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, who can help them. After a visit to Glinda and discovering only Emma can defeat Zelena, Snow White secretly casts another Dark Curse to return all to Storybrooke and seek out her daughter. Before the curse spreads, Zelena drops a forgetful potion to strip everyone of their memories from the year spent in the Enchanted Forest. }} Trivia *The name Belle is from the Disney version of the fairytale. In the original story, she is simply known as "Beauty". *The name "Belle" is of French origin derived from the same word that means "beautiful".http://www.behindthename.com/name/belle *She is one of the few people in the Enchanted Forest who speak highly about Rumplestiltskin. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Arendelle Characters